You And Me Were Meant To Be
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: On his 16th birthday, Stiles found out that the name of his soul mate would appear on his wrist, like a tattoo. A year later, Stiles and the pack head to Mexico to find Stiles soul mate: Derek Hale. Only no one knows they are destined to be together and thanks to Kate, Derek is sixteen again. How will Stiles deal with cuddly, geeky Derek? Why does Derek love the smell of Stiles? AU


Disclaimer – Sadly Teen Wolf is not mine

* Rating is T

* * *

**A-Note:** Hey guys :) So this is my first at a Teen Wolf fic and Sterek :D The story takes place after the season four premier and I changed a few details but if I don't mention it then it happened the way it did in the show. Derek is kind of OOC but still has most of the features we love about him. Sorry for grammar and spelling.

* * *

**Summary: ** On his sixteenth birthday, Stiles found out that the name of his soul mate would appear on his wrist, like a tattoo. A year later, Stiles and the pack head to Mexico to find Stiles' soul mate: Derek Hale. Only no one knows they are destined to be together, and thanks to Kate, Derek is sixteen again. How will Stiles deal with cuddly, geeky Derek? And why does Derek love the smell of Stiles? AU-ish Sterek

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

**You and Me Were Meant To Be**

"You guys found him! Is he okay? Are you guys okay? Where's Kate?" Stiles rambled.

"Kate is dead, the crazy bitch used some Aztec magic and it killed her. We're okay buddy but I'm not sure about Derek." Scott said with his voice full of worry for his pack member.

Stiles moved closer to Derek and he began to notice what they meant, Derek was sixteen! "Holy shit, why would she turn Derek back into a teenager?" Stiles said trying to keep the amount of worry in his voice at an appropriate level.

"Who cares what that psycho was thinking; right now we should figure out what he remembers, and how we can turn him back. Scott, carry him into the jeep. Malia, help Scott. Kira, get blankets from the back to keep him warm, and Stiles, get ready to drive us home." Lydia said feeling the need to keep the situation under control.

Everyone crowded into the jeep and the long drive began. Derek looked like he was dead. Stiles knew he normally would be freaking out right now, but he felt the familiar warmth on his arm; it was always there when he was near his soul mate. Yes, Derek 'Sourwolf' Hale was the destined love of Stiles Stilinski's life. It was perfectly normal to know who you soul mate was, well at least for Stiles it was. On his sixteenth birthday his grandma told him of his family's 'gift'. According to her on his sixteenth birthday at 4pm (the time he was born) his soul mates name would appear on his wrist. Stiles glanced down at the leather band he always wore, imagining the perfectly written Derek Hale that lay beneath it.

Stiles glanced around at his friends, all of them were happy and in love…yet he could not be. Scott and Alison broke up after they realised the past year had changed them. Now he was happy with Kira, and Alison and Isaac were spending a semester in Paris. Lydia was currently in a long distance relationship with Jackson, no one thought it was going to work out but they have been going strong for the past year. Even Malia and Aiden were working out better than anyone thought; they were leaving tomorrow with Danny and Ethan for a weekend long double date. Still Stiles refused to be envious of his friends, he was happy for them all.

He could never forget the mixture of sadness and happiness he felt when Derek's name showed up on his wrist. He was happy that he was the one Derek was meant to be with, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He knew Derek didn't hate him completely but he also knew he was not good enough for his Sourwolf. Derek needed someone strong; who understood him…

Stiles had nothing in common with him, plus Derek was straight. Stiles only felt worse when he compared his looks to that of Kate, Jennifer, and Paige; He had seen pictures of Derek's first love, Cora had shown him some before she left for South America. So he decided he was going to do what is best for Derek and help him find the woman of his dreams…even if he lost his only chance at happiness doing it.

Stiles thoughts were interrupted when they arrived back to the motel they were all currently staying at. He volunteered to room with Derek. He figured Scott and Kira would be staying together, and Lydia would be more comfortable sharing a room with Malia, they seemed to be becoming fast friends.

Stiles surprised himself when he carried Derek into the room, apparently lacrosse and battling a demon possession make for good exercise. He cringed when he noticed that the room had a single bed, but he was also happy he had an excuse to stick close to Derek during the night. He slowly began to move towards the bed when Derek began to wake up. "mmhmm, what smells so good" he said while he cuddled closer into Stiles.

"Sourwolf, please tell me you're in there?" Stiles said trying not to dwell on Derek liking his scent.

Derek's eyes shot open. Before Stiles could utter another word he was pushed to the floor and pinned under Derek. "Who the hell are you, and where the fuck am I?"

Stiles tries hard not to blush, but what could he do? The love of his life was sitting on top of him, pinning his hands above his head, and leaning down so their lips are inches apart. "Well I'm kinda sorta in your pack. We can be considered friends in my book but we're like Steve Rogers and Tony Stark friends not Steve Rogers and Bucky Barns friends even though I wouldn't mind being that close to you all the same. Crap, you are not getting these analogy's right? Damn it! I'm really bad at explaining things. Mexico…"

"What?" Derek said with an amused expression on his face.

"We are in Mexico and my name is Stiles." He said admiring younger Derek's cuteness.

"Why are we in Mexico? And where is my mom?" Derek said inching closer to Stiles again.

"Look I'd really love to play twenty questions with you but can we do it sitting and off the floor please?" Stiles said dodging the question, he couldn't decide if he should break the news to Derek or not? And if he did, would this Derek believe him.

"Well I don't have a problem doing it right here and since I'm in control, the only way you're moving is to answer my questions. Now where is my family?!" Derek said sounding more scared then fearful.

"They…died in a fire…six years ago, which you don't remember because the person who did it brought you here. She turned you from whatever age you are to sixteen again, and died herself in the process." Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes trying to show the boy that he was telling the truth.

"Your-r n-not lying, b-but why-how-who did this! " Derek said as his eyes flash blue.

Stiles sighed and looking straight at Derek he told the truth. "Kate did it all; I'm so sorry Derek. I may not know anything about de-aging, but my mother died when I was very young…so I know how it feels to lose a parent."

Derek's claws were starting to grow and Stiles noticed the fearful look in his eyes, at this age Derek could not control the change! Derek released his arms and seemed to scream "run!" with his eyes but Stiles could not leave his mate in this much pain. So he did the only thing he could he hugged the other boy.

"I promise I'll help you through this okay? That's what ma-friends do for each other, I won't leave you! Our friend Scott had this problem; he said you have to find an anchor, someone close to you…the person you love most. Fight for them!"

After a few struggled breaths Derek began to speak "Thank you Stiles, you're a good…friend. How did she…kill them?"

Stiles hugged tighter and sighed again "She set your house on fire with everyone besides you, Laura, and Cora inside. Peter was the only one who survived but it…changed him. He killed Laura but you and our pack stopped him and now he is just…creepy. But you and Cora are fine; she's currently living in South America because you thought she would be safer there."

"Thank you for telling me, at least I have some family left. You are a really good friend Stiles, it's strange that we are not closer…I feel really safe with you and I cannot explain why." Stiles felt warmth spread through him from Derek's words but he quickly killed it by remembering that this will not change things.

After a mental battle with his feelings Stiles realised that he was still hugging Derek, and said wolf was not complaining. Stiles figured he was being polite and attempted to disconnect but he felt Derek's arms tightening around him. "Stay with me. This is really nice, you are really nice, plus you smell really good." Stiles felt his cheeks burning; he nodded into Derek's shoulder and decided to enjoy the moment.

"Stiles, will you take me home when we get back to Beacon Hills?" Derek whispered into Stiles' neck.

"Sure if you want to Sourwolf, but I think one of us should stay with you since you live alone at your loft, and the spell may have side effects." Stiles said in a content voice.

"I mean to my family home…I know it is burned down but, I just want to say goodbye. By the way, what is a Sourwolf? I have become so new kind of wolf or something?" Derek said in a questioning tone.

Stile began to giggle "my bad Derek, it's kind of a nickname I have for you because when you are older you have this sour mood all the time. Like you always love to threaten my life, its like one of your hobbies…I'm pretty sure you are not serious."

"So only you call me that?" Derek whispers from his place near Stiles' neck.

"Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one crazy enough" giggles Stiles.

"I like that, it makes us seem closer then you said we were." Derek says smiling into Stiles' neck.

Stiles feels the familiar warmth in his cheeks and decides that they should get some rest. "Okay Sourwolf, I think it's time we go to bed. I have to do all the driving tomorrow". Stiles says as he detaches himself from Derek, he swears Derek whimpered but he figures it's due to lack of sleep and gets his side of the bed ready.

"Oh right! We have to share this bed, and I usually sleep in just my boxers is that okay?" Stiles almost whispers trying to hide his red cheeks.

"That is fine, I usually do the same. Plus it's not like I have anything else to wear". Derek chuckles.

"Crap I forgot that! It is a good thing this is not awkward" Stiles says getting into bed.

"Well it is like I said Stiles, you are really nice and you make me feel safe" Derek says moving over in the bed to snuggle into Stiles "I'm kind of a snuggler, I hope you do not mind?"

"Nope, not at all" Stiles says, still red faced.

"Goodnight Stiles" Derek says grinning once again into his place on Stiles' shoulder.

"Night Derek" Stiles says preying Derek is not noticing how hard his hearts been pounding all night.

The next morning Stiles did not want to wake up, he opened his eyes and realised that Derek had somehow pulled Stiles into his arms during the night and he was currently sleeping on Derek's chest. He could not stop the grin from spreading across his face, but after letting himself enjoy it for a moment he managed to wiggle out before Derek woke up. He did not want to embarrass Derek about his cuddling, or start making connections where there were none. So he grabbed his phone and texted the rest of the pack and filled them in on Derek, leaving out all of the cute moments; those he would rather keep to himself. Once he heard back and they all decided that they would head for home soon. Stiles put the phone down and was about to get a shower when Derek began to toss and turn in his sleep.

Stiles walked over to the bed and ran his fingers through Derek's hair "Hey Sourwolf time to wake up, it is only a dream" the finger motions seemed to settle Derek and then hands wrapped around Stiles.

Derek pulled Stiles back into his arms and sighed "much better".

"Haha very funny, it is time for us to go" Stiles says even though he did not want to.

"Okay fine" Derek says as he lets Stiles go. Stiles make his way towards the bathroom when he closes the door he hears Dereks voice and opens it again.

"What was that Sourwolf?" Stiles says rolling his eyes at Derek, at this rate their going to be late.

"I said I think you were wrong. It seems to me like we have a Steve Rogers/Bucky Barns friendship". Derek says smirking.

"I am happy I was wrong, now let me get ready" Stiles says giggling until he closes the door. Once the water from the shower hits him he realises "Holy Shit! Derek has a hidden geeky side!" Stiles smile falls a little _Damn it! It is going to be harder to let him go after this_.

Once everyone meets up, and has their reintroduction with Derek they all crowed in the jeep and begin the drive home. The ride was surprisingly fun; Derek was livelier than anyone had ever seen him. The whole trip back consisted of him asking everyone questions about himself and everyone else, but mostly about him and Stiles; which seemed to only surprise Stiles.

"So Derek, you may not remember but you were a huge help to me when I first turned. So I figured the least I could do is take you in at my place until your back to yourself." Scott said smiling.

"Thanks Scott, but I was kind of hoping I could stay with Stiles again…you know if that is okay Stiles, I mean I do not want you to feel like you have to." Derek said a little nervous.

"Sure that is fine, it would not be the first time you crashed at my place" Stiles says preying that he is not blushing.

"Well that settles that, Scott says proudly. Deaton is gone with his sister on some kind of convention for the weekend, so once he is back we will see if he knows anything about this. Until then are you two going to be okay together, or do you want to take turns crashing at our houses?" Scott said trying to be helpful.

"He can stay as long as he wants too" Stiles says smiling.

"Then I will not be leaving Stiles" Derek said smirking. Stiles knew he was blushing; all he wanted to do was get everyone out of this car before they starting asking Derek about dating.

Stiles dropped everyone off at their places and told them to have fun this weekend. He told them relentlessly that he and Derek would be fine. He got smiles from Scott and Kira, a wink from Lydia, and a smirk from Malia.

Once they were back at his house Stiles told Derek that his dad was away to take care of his grandmother so they have the place to themselves. "Since he is going to be gone for a week. I can use his bed and you can use mine, or you can have his if you do not want to stay in my room; whatever makes you more comfortable." Stiles said trying to be a good host.

"Would you mind sharing a bed with me? Like last night? It was nice to be around someone familiar, but if you would rather have your own bed that is cool too. I can totally deal…" Derek said nervously.

"Sure. Like I said Derek, whatever makes you more comfortable. You are the one under a spell". Stiles said giggling; he was trying to get Derek to relax.

"Thanks Stiles, you are a good friend." Derek said as he began to look nervous again.

"Something wrong Sourwolf?" Stiles said in a worried tone.

"I was just wondering if we could go to my home now." Derek said keeping his face down.

"Sure." Stiles says after he notices the nervousness begin to build. "Hey, do not worry I have seen you deal with this everyday. You managed to get through it once, and I know you can do it again. But if everything gets to be too much, you have an advantage older you did not have: me." Stiles said trying to cheer up the love of his life, this Derek is damaged. But Stiles knew he could mend some of the wounds Kate's craziness had inflected on the poor boy…even if it was just so he could move past this tragedy with someone else.

During the trip to the old Hale property Derek was mostly quiet, except for the moments when he noticed a change in town. Stiles desperately wanted to find a way to make his mate feel better but he just did not know how, he felt completely useless. There was no doubt in his mind that one of the girls Derek usually dated would probably know what to do right now. Stiles tried not to let his sadness show, this was no time for his pathetic relationship drama_; I really should just accept that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life_. Derek's sharp intake of breath brought Stiles out of his thoughts, they were here.

"I guess you and Peter started reconstructing the place." Stiles said when he noticed all of the private property signs and construction equipment.

"That sounds like something I would want, where is Uncle Peter?" Derek said in a quiet voice.

"Last I heard he was hiding from hunters somewhere in Europe, he does not really tell us much." Stiles said trying to be helpful.

"Thanks for bringing me here Stiles I needed to see this. It makes me feel better to know that at my proper age I am at a place where I can let this go, and rebuild. Who knows maybe someday I will raise my own family here." Derek said with a sad smile.

Stiles tried his best to smile back but the pain those words made him feel were almost too much. _Of course he wants to start a family, deep down I have always known that its just…I have never thought about that as a reason he would not want me. I am so pathetic, still clinging to hope_. "I have no doubts you will have that someday Derek."

"Am I seeing anyone Stiles?" Derek asks walking back towards the jeep.

Stiles feels like a weight has been pressed to his chest. "You were dating one of my teachers last semester, but she turned out to be a crazy bitch. Since then I think you have been single." Stiles says trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"Oh! That is strange…Stiles do you know if I can reach Cora?" Stiles had a million questions to ask about the strange comment, but his mate needed him and this was no time for selfishness.

"Yeah, you can use my phone. Cora is a member of the pack she just commutes; we have three other members like her. You can call her when we get back to my place, so you can have some privacy; Scott already called her and filled her in on everything, so I bet she is dying to talk to you." Stiles said with a gentle smile

"Thanks for everything Stiles, I do not know what I would do without you" Derek said with a smile.

Stiles felt like slamming the breaks, _Derek Hale smiled…at me!_ "No worries, what are friends for. I will always be here for you, well as long as you want me around" Stiles said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

"I will never want you to leave me! Now that I found you I do not know if I could let you go." Derek said looking directly into Stiles eyes. Stiles felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he finally broke eye contact when he remembered he was driving. "Then do not. I promise I will stay with you right up to the moment until you find 'the one'. Then I will get out of the way, you can start your family, and have the life you have always dreamed of. But I could never leave you! I will be watching from the side lines." Stiles said trying to sound happy as he described their probable fates.

Derek was looking at him in a weird way, and Stiles was not sure what the look meant. It reminded him of Derek's pissed off look but it was…incomplete. It looked like he was too busy thinking to really put effort into being angry. When Stiles pulled into his driveway Derek was still 'mad-thinking', as Stiles decided to name it. "Sourwolf are you okay? I thought we were having a happy bonding moment?" Stiles asked in a concerned voice as he parked the car.

"I am sorry Stiles I just feel confused about myself, and I think Cora is the only one who can help me. Sorry I ruined our moment; I promise I will talk to you about it when I figure everything out." Derek said with the same face but with voice filled with sadness; Stiles was really worried but, decided not to push his mate. Once they got into the house Stiles gave Derek his cell and told him that he could talk to Cora in his room while he made them some food.

Derek nodded and went upstairs. Once he found Stiles' room he closed the door and called his sister. "Stiles! It's about time you called me, where the hell Derek? Is he okay? I am gonna kill that bitch!" Derek's eyes widened but he still smiled happy to hear his sister's voice.

"Well I am fine, thanks for worrying. It is really great to hear your voice, and to know you have not changed." Derek felt relief wash over him, his little sister managed to get through everything and not lose herself; that meant the world to him.

"Derek! You sound…like your old self. Well this is strange; we are probably like the same age now." Cora said giggling, he always loved the way she could cheer him up.

"Sis, I need your help. I am having an identity crisis; why have I been dating girls? I remember telling all of you that I was gay and being accepted, so why am I living a lie?" Derek said in a somewhat desperate voice. He and his sister have always been confided in each other about their problems, he knew she would be the one to know what happened to him.

"Well Bro, you were scared to lose anyone else. So you just dated a woman every red moon to keep people from asking why you did not date. You stayed away from men because you did not want to risk falling in love, and losing your life-mate. But I do believe it happened anyway, you never told me who you fell for, but I know you fell hard. That is why you rushed into your last relationship, and it was your worst one since…." Derek knew what Cora was going to say: Kate, the last girl he dated before he realised his sexuality.

"Thanks Sis I knew I could count on you. I have it all figured out now including who I am in love with, apparently that did not go away." Derek said looking around Stiles' room; he felt comfort in being surrounded by his loves scent.

"Well you know once a Hale finds something we want; I pity the poor idiot that tries to take it away. Oh! I did not tell Scott this because I did not want to blow your cover, but I think Kate was trying to age you back far enough before you realised you were gay. I think she was going to try and prevent you from joining your team. So feel like filling a girl in on your love life?" Cora said with a tone Derek knew accompanied the Hale family smirk.

"I will let you know once I have what I want." Derek said smirking, he really missed his sister.

"Okay, well go get your man. I want all the details…well most of them." Cora said with a suggestive tone.

"Wait Cora…about Laura and Peter…" Derek said softly.

"We…let go of the anger…but we have not forgiven him…but he is family." Cora said difficultly; Derek knew it was a tuff subject.

"Thank you Cora, I needed to know. Love you, and thanks for the help." Derek said feeling like himself.

"Anytime, love you too. It feels good to have my brother back." With that she hung up and Derek made a mental note to himself that when he is back to normal to change a little, if anything just for the ones he loved.

Derek found Stiles in his kitchen making KD. "So I was not sure what you liked exactly, and then I thought 'well everyone loves KD' so I made that…you like it right?" Stiles asked in a hopeful voice.

"There are people who do not like KD?" Derek says laughing as he sits down to eat, warmth spreads through him as Stiles smiles at him. _What the hell is wrong with older me, how could I want to let him get away?_

"So is everything okay now? I do not mean to butt into your business I was just…worried" Stiles whispered quietly.

Derek smiled_, he was worried about me! _"Yes, I feel better now. Cora and I have always told each other almost everything; she was able to help me figure out why I am so different now. I just did not understand why I had you, the most perfect and beautiful man in my life for such a long time, and I did not make you mine. But do not worry; I will have you know I fully intend to make up for my stupidity." Derek said gazing into Stiles' eyes smirking like his older self.

"Huh?" Was all Stiles was able to get out before Derek pulled him into a kiss. It was intoxicating and perfect, like his body suddenly adapted to needing to be kissed by Derek instead of air. He desperately did not want it to end but he had to pull away, if this went any further having Derek leave would destroy him. "Derek, you don't know what you saying. You are a teenager again your probably just curious or (_I really don't want to admit this)_ you just have not been with anyone in a while, and I'm just here. I get that some people do casual sex but…I just cannot. I am not mad I just do not want you to suddenly turn back to normal and realise you now have memories of accidentally screwing a friend because your hormones went crazy." _If he remembers any of this at all_, Stiles says as he attempts to move from the kitchen not looking in Derek's eyes.

It took Derek only a moment to react. If he had learned anything in the past two days it is what losing someone he loved felt like, and he would be damned if he was going to let the love of his life slip through his fingers. Deciding that the aggressive approach was always better he picked Stiles up bridal style and carried him up to Stiles' room. He placed his love on the bed and locked the door "I believe you're the one who is confused." Derek said as he climbed on the bed and pull Stiles into his arms. "God I love your smell, fresh books, pine trees, and musk. It instantly relaxes me, I have no clue how older me could stand not being around this? Can you not see that I am perfectly sane, and completely in love with every aspect of you?" Derek says as he leans down for another kiss, he freezes however when he notices the feel flowing tears cascading down Stiles' face.

Stiles manages to make words between sobs, and Derek cannot believe his ears. "Why love me? I'm not strong, I do not know how to make to feel better when you upset, and I do not even know what your favorite food is! I am not good for you, for fuck sakes I am not even in the same universe as the rest of the girls you dated. I am geeky, clumsy, and I will probably be super clingy because I would hate to be away from yo-." Stiles did not get to finish because Derek silenced him with a kiss.

Derek parted them for a few moments to whisper in Stiles ear "Do you not see that I love all of those things about you? I want to watch mass amounts of superhero movies with you, I want to be there to catch you when you fall, I want to be with you every second of the day I can, and most importantly I want to cling to you and snuggle into you as often as you will let me."

Stiles was about to start on a whole new batch of insecurities when Derek remembered something important, "do you remember last night at the motel when I was so overcome with emotion I was going to turn, and you told me to fight for the person I love most? Well that is what I am doing, I finally have you and I am not going to let you go! You say I am confused or worse you think I will regret this, but even in that moment when my wolf was going to take over, with your arms around me it was like I was complete…like we were meant for each other. You are the person I love most in this world, you are the one I want to ask to move into my family with me, and your then one I want to start a family with. So tell me why would I even consider anyone else?" Derek was about to start again when he felt Stiles lips on his own and purred in content.

"I love you too Sourwolf." Stiles said as he began to remove Derek's cloths.

Stiles woke up when he heard a loud grumble. The pervious nights events came back to him in a flash, he realised three things: he was not a virgin anymore, he would not be able to sit for a week, and that grumble was Derek's stomach. They had forgotten their food down stairs and by the sound of things Derek was really hungry. He opened his eyes and was met with a scruffy, peaceful, and older face then the one he slept with last night. He quickly grabbed his phone and ran to the bathroom to let Scott and the pack know Derek was fine when he saw that he had a text from Scott.

"Hey Stiles, Deaton just got back to me and said the spell should reverse if Derek got his adrenalin pumping. You're probably asleep now but I just wanted to let you know as soon as possible. Get back to me when you wake up and we can figure something out, night."

"Hey Scott, no worries I got Derek to change back last night. He's asleep now and a little out of it so mind giving us the day? I'll fill you guys in tomorrow. Just let everyone know he's okay, especially Cora."

"Hey Stiles, no problem bud, just happy everything worked out. Take all the time you need ;) and I'll let everyone know. One more thing, Deaton said he isn't sure if Derek will remember everything, so you may have to fill him in since you spent the most time with him, good luck"

Stiles began to freak after he read the text; _Derek could wake up, naked in my bed and not remember anything?_ He was starting to get fidgety and his breaths were coming out sorter and more shallow each time. He didn't realise when he pushed is leather band off or when Derek ran into the bathroom like his life depended on it.

Derek woke up after he felt colder than he had the rest of the night and being really hungry did not help much either. He was shocked when he suddenly he found he could remember everything, it was like he was himself for the past two days and nothing was wrong. When he replayed last night's events in his head he smiled, Stiles was his at last and they had mated…._ oh shit! _Derek realised that in the heat of the moment he had not told Stiles that if he lost control and bit him then Stiles would be Derek's life-mate.

Derek tried hard to feel bad about not telling him and biting him without asking, but he could not. The thought of Stiles with anyone else was enough to make him go crazy. Coming to the conclusion that he did not actually make a mistake he was faced with only one problem: why Stiles left him in bed when they should be cuddling! After he heard Stiles' heartbeat was coming from the bathroom he decided to use the time attempting to think of a way to tell his mate that they were pretty much married after only being together for a couple of hours, instead of sulking. Then he noticed the erratic behaviour of Stiles' heart beats and rushed to check on his love. Derek took notice of three things: Stiles was having a panic attack, his bite mark was on is favorite place on Stiles' neck, and his name was tattooed on Stiles' right wrist.

Stiles immediately took notice of the confusion written all over Derek's face, but was surprised to see the love in his mate's eyes. He was going to attempt to say 'hi' when he was pulled into the unfamiliar, yet familiar arms of his mate. "Stiles breath, calm down everything's okay I'm here now, and I me."

"You remember everything?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"Yes love I remember everything, including the very delicious bowl of KD that we left down stairs." Derek said after taking in Stiles scent to calm himself down,

"Good, I was worried I had lost you for a moment there. Got a text from Scott saying we had to get your adrenalin pumping to change you back, but he said you might not remember anything so I panicked." Stiles said enjoying the comfort of his mate's arms around him.

"What did you tell them?" Derek asked amused.

"That I took care of it" Stiles said blushing.

"You most certainly did" Derek said nipping at Stiles' bite mark.

"I would be happy to help you again if you think you are not fully normal yet" Stiles asked still red faced.

"I think I should take you up on that, you know just to be sure." Derek said continuing to nibble at Stiles bite mark. "I just have one question?"

"What's that Sourwolf?" Why is my name tattooed to your wrist?

_Oh shit, what if he is not ready for that kind of commitment? We just started dating!_ Stiles began to feel panic again and slowly move away from Derek, it was then he turned in the mirror and saw the bite mark on his neck. "You bit me, and I did not even notice. What were you doing marking me as yours?" Stiles said in joking half serious way hoping to distract Derek.

"Yes, among other things" Derek said thankful Stiles couldn't hear his rapid heartbeat.

"What other things?" Stiles said curiously.

_Now I have done it, I finally get Stiles to be my boyfriend and I go and mate with him for life as soon as we start dating. He's going to think we're moving too fast._ Derek sighed and decided that he did not want to lie to his mate. "Well I got really turned on last night and the sex was so incredible that I never wanted it to end, so I kind of mated with you…for life" Derek said with a nervous smile.

He expected many reactions from Stiles….except the one he got. "Seriously? Thank fate!" Stiles said as he launched himself into Derek's arms.

"You are okay with this? But you just became my boyfriend last night, and you are perfectly fine with spending the rest of your life with me? Without taking even five minutes to think about it?" Derek said with a concerned voice even though on the inside all both he and his wolf wanted to do was get his adrenalin pumping on the bathroom sink.

"Are you kidding, I will never love anyone more then you." Stiles looked down at his wrist "I got this on my sixteenth birthday; it's supposed to be the name of my soul mate. I just did not want to tell you because I was worried you might want someone more…not me." Stiles said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Derek did not respond with words instead he responded with actions: in the bathroom, on the staircase, and on the kitchen table. After Stiles finished getting Derek's adrenalin pumping and they both felt he was back to normal. Stiles ordered a three-cheese pizza after finding out it was Derek's favorite food and the new couple returned to Stiles' bedroom. "So boyfriend, about that superhero movie marathon?" Stiles said with a smirk.

"Lets start with Captain America" Derek said with smirk and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

* * *

**A-Note: **So what did you guys think? Please R&amp;R :)


End file.
